


Imagine

by SavioBriion



Category: Murder Mysteries - Neil Gaiman, The Bible
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavioBriion/pseuds/SavioBriion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PG13, 2010. Christmas writing challenge - drabble about Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Lucifer belongs to God/the Bible, obviously, but my version is also heavily based on Neil Gaiman's short story Murder Mysteries.

Imagine being Severed from His Presence, feeling that raw, gaping chasm in your core, like an empty vessel that has lost its purpose. Imagine the pain of Falling, watching the light of the Silver City become a distant and unattainable star, feeling flames scorch your wings, adding more pain to your agony. And the impact, crashing into that barren, fiery realm you now rule, organising that rabble of scared, hurt, Fallen angels, remaking them so the pain is lessened and they can make themselves useful. Ruling a realm of eternal pain and torture, after having basked in His love.

Imagine.


End file.
